


An Evening in Madison

by Archilune



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archilune/pseuds/Archilune
Summary: Diana and Matthew’s first evening in Madison, as seen through Matthew’s eyes.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another scene from the book - also written in first person from Matthew’s POV. I chose it because it’s referred to later on in the book as a moment that was both significant and memorable for Matthew (and was somewhat frustratingly scant on detail in the book!)
> 
> In the show, there was one moment in episode 7, which while not exactly the same in set up, was also set in Madison with some similar preamble. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. There is potential to extend this so am leaving it open for the moment.

_ Madison _

A long day, that had begun in one continent and ended across the world in another, had culminated in a slightly uneasy dinner with Diana’s aunts. Sarah in particular was feeling especially vulnerable - the past few days of tension, of learning of the magnitude of the problem we were faced with and the old but ever present grief of the loss of her sister had left her snappish and agitated. 

I did my best to try to ease the tension, feeling woefully ill-suited to the task. But finally the tension did ease over a warm, and to Sarah’s initial disgust, notably vegetarian, meal. 

I kept a careful eye on Diana, the lingering scent of magic pulsing off her skin while weariness slowly bore down on her. She was listing towards me ever so slightly at the dinner table, her eyes getting progressively heavier as she chatted with Emily.

Eventually we took our leave and climbed the stairs, Emily surreptitiously watching our ascent with concern. Despite what I knew of her abilities, Diana seemed not to notice her aunt’s watchful concern, and climbed steadily up to our room. Once inside, she briefly used the bathroom, emerging shortly after and shucking off her clothes methodically. Shoes and socks, sweater and leggings were peeled off until she stood in her white lace bra and briefs. Without a pause, she reached back and flicked the catch on her bra, easing it off her shoulders and flinging it to one side, her panties following close behind. Her healing wounds in the shape of my insignia formed the focus of the strangely erotic scene that had me frozen in place, my hand still on the doorknob - an angry red brand across her otherwise smooth golden back. My mouth went dry as I stared at her, fierce possession tugging at my gut, followed by a wave of self disgust so potent it winded me, that such a visible sign of possession was turning me on. It threatened to choke me but Diana seemed none the wiser, she had her back to me as she crawled up onto the bed, her naked sex gleaming in the lamplight, the telltale traces of moisture already evident there followed by a slow building wave of her distinctive scent of desire which pulsed through the room. A jolt of electricity sizzled down my spine. 

_God_. I wanted to pick her up and push her up against the wall, fucking her into oblivion.

She slipped under the covers un-self consciously and finally turned to face me, her expression expectant, an incongruous mix of sleepy desire and content expectation. The electricity pulsing through me turned my insides molten as I moved to undress, forcing my hands to slow to a human pace and not break the intoxicating spell of intimate domesticity that hung in the room. While we’d already spent a few very pleasurable hours in bed together before, this was the first time Diana had dispensed with any pretence of getting ready for bed just to sleep, and with it, her usual bed time attire of yoga pants and soft, threadbare t-shirt.

I stripped quickly, and climbed in after her as she reached for me, fingers wrapping around my bicep and pulling me to her. I couldn’t hold back the smile at her eagerness, humbled by her trusting desire.

I pulled her warm body into my embrace, wrapping around her as she pushed her face into my chest, humming contentedly.

I was drowning in the warmth of her body and the cocoon of warmth she had already created between the covers. 

“You’re warm,” I rumbled out eventually.

Diana sighed, dragging her nose over my heart “Mmm. You smell good.”

I smiled into the crown of her head. No scent could be as good as her own.

We made ourselves comfortable and I tried to distract myself as we laughed over the house’s not so subtle attempts to give us some privacy by locking our bedroom door. 

I worked hard to stop my own hands and fingers from trembling as they wandered over her back and steadfastly avoided touching the brand that now lay there. Diana detected this instantly, and with her usual forthrightness said, “You have your battle scars, now I have mine.”

An indescribable wave of affection for her swept over me - her courage, her humility and her trust in me. I couldn’t hold back any longer, covering her lips with mine andthe scars at her back with my hands, pouring all of the emotion I was so ill-equipped to express into it, willing her to understand. Her desire to take the next step was not lost on me, as I battled the responding pull from within myself.

That slow building wave of desire I had sensed when we first entered the room, was slowly building around me, reaching its crest. I could feel her internal struggle to contain it translating into a faintly detectable tremor under her skin, as her fingers trailed over my shoulder, my back and down my side. 

I was familiar with this sensation. This trembling would shortly turn into shaking, gasping breaths and frantic movements as the body sought relief. This was desire and tension that had built up so much, it threatened to consume. It did often follow a near death experience, so it was right on time with Diana, as her body sought to ground itself and dispose of the excess of adrenaline poisoning her system.

If I was honest with myself, what I was not accustomed to was trying to quell the building storm without sex itself. A long, slow session of lovemaking or a good hard fuck - sex was what she wanted, it was all she could think about. I could hear it in her blood song, smell it on her breath. Her arousal was starting to consume her, I could feel it in every tremble, every minute pulse of energy radiating out of her skin. Her body was desperate for the outlet, and she was seeking it in mine.

_Mine,_ the thought ripped through me. Mine to hold, to please, to satisfy. 

A blinding flash of possessive pride pushed all of my uncertainty away. I knew what I had to do.

_ I can do this for her _ , I thought, focussing my senses. 

I pushed her onto her back while I traced the seam of her lips with my tongue, pressing my cold body against her yielding warmth. She opened instantly, drawing my tongue into her mouth hungrily and sucking hard, just once. My cock jolted between us, our bodies pressed together from shoulder to shin. I pushed my fingers through hers, holding her hands down against the coverlet as our tongues stroked against each other. I raised her arms above her head as she broke from the kiss, throwing her head back and gasping for air. I seized the opportunity to lick down her jaw and neck, brushing by her pulse point down, down to the little hollow at her throat. 

Using every skill I had accumulated over the centuries and every preternatural sense I possessed, I summoned the force of her desire, drawing its frantic,scattered pieces together into one focussed energy, and weilding it to do my bidding - to flow where I wanted and build at the pace I was setting. 

What I was least prepared for was its effect on me. The experience of having her body under my power was heady and heavy, and despite the sureness of my touches, I was struggling to breathe through it.

Her scent was maddening - too much and too little, impossible perfection that I couldn’t wrap my hands around, so I kissed and licked, trying to brand it with mine, take it inside me and cover myself with it. Her hips began to undulate beneath me, prodding the beast inside me with reckless abandon. A low growl burst from my throat as my hips jerked sharply against hers, nailing her to the bed. 

Diana stopped moving instantly, her wide blue eyes staring into mine. I reflexively released her hands. Just as shame and regret threatened to rear their heads, the unmistakable scent of her desire pulsed outwards from her centre in one blinding wave, followed by a fresh flood of moisture pooling between her legs.

_Christ almighty_.

It’s heady scent tugged at something deep in my gut, my cock twitching again against our bellies. I’d noticed this particular response of hers before. She  _ liked _ it. Despite her fierce independence, her repeated angry pronouncements that she didn’t need my help, didn’t want to be looked after, her body betrayed a deeper longing to be...  _ dominated._ Even just a little.

_Now is not the moment_ , I chastised myself, both relishing and hating the conclusion I’d drawn. The things it was doing to my body and mind, it’s evidence written on her body beneath mine, seeping into my skin, threatened my resolve to take it slowly, to preserve her freedom at whatever the cost might be to me.

I stared deep into her eyes in the low light, trying to sate my curiosity, to take the edge off. The desire to drink from her heart vein, to understand her, was making my head swim. I pushed down the feeling, trying to suppress the idea that it held the answers to all of my questions. How to give her what she wanted, to make her feel what I felt, without hurting her. How to make her stay with me, to live forever, without changing her. 

I knew what I wanted. It both frightened and exhilarated me. 

But for now I just wanted to be closer. _Closer, God, closer_. I wanted to crawl inside her skin, crawl inside _her_ and never leave. To make her feel good, better than good. Better than even _she_ knew she could feel.

I could do that for her at least.

“What did I do to deserve you?” I whispered against her lips. “How did you come to me?”

She stared back at me, shaking her head infinitesimally, her expression softening. 

“I’m never letting go now. I hope you understand that. You’re mine. Just as I am yours.”

She nodded quickly, licking her lips. “Yours,” she repeated in a breathless whisper.

Something inside me twisted, and I suddenly couldn’t be close enough. I pawed at her skin, kissing, nipping, licking and sucking my way down her body, drawing each nipple into my mouth in turn, dragging my lips and teeth down her midline, nipping at the soft swell beneath her navel, and lapping at the fine sheen of perspiration as soon as it appeared on my way down. Diana squirmed beneath me, her gasps becoming shallower as I followed the scent that had been driving me steadily crazy since we stepped into the room. A growl I couldn’t suppress burst forth as I dove in without preamble, licking hard through her folds, relishing her moans, the jerk of her hips and twitch of her clit beneath my tongue. The taste of her. I slammed her hips back down using my forearm, less uncertain this time, and felt the answering flood of her juices against my tongue. 

_Yes_.

I licked and sucked my way through her pussy like my life depended on it, my desire for her burning me from the inside out. All of the tension and grief, agony and despair seeping out of me, replaced by desire, desire, desire. I felt dizzy with it. I poured my effort into driving her to the edge, hard. As hard as possible, as I knew how to do. Besides what it was doing for her, I was desperate to have her join me here, in this place where there was nothing left of me but the desire I felt for her. 

I ran my fingers down her calves, and wrapped them around her ankles before shifting the arches of her feet onto my shoulders. Her back arched as her new position opened her up further, the tremors beginning to run down her thighs. 

_Perfect_. 

Her blood song was beating out an erratic syncopation and I tuned in to her responses and what I remembered about her reactions from our previous night together. It actually helped to calm the beast a little. I felt like I could take a full breath, the fog lifting somewhat. My eyes flicked to where Diana’s hands were twisting restlessly in the coverlet as she tried not to buck beneath my mouth. I reached across and threaded my fingers through hers. Her fingers clutched mine back in a death grip. I stroked the heels of her palms with my thumbs, wordlessly coaxing her to relax. It seemed to work, the blood flowing through her body more easily, and I used the moment to give her orgasm a focus point. After a second, her body caught on, beginning it’s inexorable climb towards climax. I groaned with satisfaction as I pushed my tongue into her over and over, then shifted my attention to her throbbing clit. I pushed two fingers slowly into her channel, relishing the flutter and squeeze around my fingers while I sucked her clit. Her cries filled the room. Once my fingers were fully seated inside her, I curled them over and her gasping breaths turned into a cries.

“Matthew!” 

I smiled against her and began to pump my fingers into her - passing the tips of my fingers over the swelling inside her with every push as I sucked harder and harder. 

Almost without warning, her orgasm racked through her - her body seizing with a roar and an unexpected electric crackle touching my lips and floating up from the skin of her thighs. My eyes flicked up to hers to find her staring back at me - her mouth gasping open in shock. 

“Oops,” she whispered as her eyes travelled up to a spot over my head. 

I looked up, my eyes widening as a glittering array of golden stars filled the space above us.

For a long moment there was nothing but silence and the glow of the starburst.

“Diana,” I choked out, “is that-? Did you-?” I tried to see through the fog of lust addling my brain.

Diana was pressing her lips together as if trying not to smile. “That’s, uh, that’s never happened before,” s he murmured as she looked up at me through her lashes.

I realised my mouth was still hanging open. I snapped it shut abruptly while I tried to organise the contents of my scrambled brain. “You mean-,”

The fog suddenly lifted as I took in her words. _I_ had done that to her - it had only happened with _me_. I released her ankles and crawled up her body in one movement, covering her body with my body and her mouth with my mouth, as a low growl rumbled through my chest. I settled over her and Diana’s thighs squeezed around my hips as her tongue lapped at my lips. She could taste herself there. A shiver travelled through me as I let her take her fill before pulling back to stare down at her. 

“What else makes you do that, I wonder?” I mused, my voice sounding breathless to my own ears. “What else can you do?” I felt that same giddiness of potential ahead of us. I was already planning out what else I could try and how soon we could try it. 

Diana laughed breathlessly, “I don’t know, it’s never happened before!”

“Well, it won’t be the last time,” I was determined, “we’re going to explore this further. Thoroughly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Matthew make the most of their first night alone together after her ordeal at Satu’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I’ve been sitting on this chapter for months. I’ve been a bit reluctant to post it because I worried it was a bit gratuitously smutty, so I spent that time editing, taking breaks, revisiting it over and over, trying to maintain the intimacy but tone down the smut - but it just kept getting smuttier somehow 🤯  
> So anyway, I decided to stop fighting it because it seems I can’t write anything but smut for these two. So here you go. Feedback as always appreciated!

I traced my fingers through the fine halo of hair at her hairline, watching with fascination as the remnants of the electrical charge that had run through her clung to her hair. A faint odour of electricity remained on her skin, spiking her usual scent of honeysuckle and sunshine with something darker. That darkness was intoxicating, drawing me in, bidding me to follow, uncover its source. Hinting at shadows and a knowledge not betrayed by her golden, sun-kissed image.

She gazed up at me, her blue eyes clear. Her fingers trailed along the underside of my arm as my body covered hers, my erection still rock hard and nestled into the crook of her hip. Her fingertips ghosting along my triceps was sending small pulses of electricity straight to my groin. As if begging for attention, my cock twitched between us. 

Diana’s lips pressed together, suppressing a smirk, as her fingers trailed achingly slowly down my side. 

“Can I help you with that?” she murmured, her fingers pausing against the spot where our hips were pressed together. 

_Yes._

“No. I’m not done with you yet.” I growled, using my hips to press her further into the mattress. Smiling despite myself.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, it doesn’t always have to be a one-way street, you know,” she reasoned, “I’d like to learn about you too.”

“Later,” I hedged. The truth was that my body was begging for her touch, my cock positively aching to be buried inside her. Her wet heat against my thigh was slowly driving me insane. A few inches to the right and I could sink into that welcoming warmth. I suppressed the full body shudder that instinctively threatened to run through me at the thought. I was drawing on every shred of control I’d gained in a millenium and a half, which in the moment, didn’t feel as if it was enough.

“No,” Diana said firmly. “Not later. Now.”

And with that she pushed at my shoulder, heaving me onto my back. I could have stopped her, I knew I should but I just couldn’t find the will to do it. 

Diana kneeled next to me, her hands running along my side, over my hip and down my leg. 

“How do you want it?” she asked, her contemplative tone at odds with the brazenness of her words. Her fingers walked over my hip and pelvis toward my straining cock.

I stared at her in shock. 

“I, uh, ...”

“My fingers or my mouth?” she mused playfully. 

I gaped at her in silence. My brain was short circuiting at her words, though I couldn’t think why. Over this wretched, endless life, sex had been admittedly plentiful and, with the exception of a few notable self-imposed dry spells, near constant, and I’d had it every which way. What was it about her simple offer that was doing this to me?

I reached in vain for an answer, but Diana didn’t wait, visibly delighting in my shock. It emboldened her further. 

“Or maybe my pussy is really what you want.” She whispered lowly, and in one fluid motion, she moved to straddle my thighs, her hand fisting around my cock. I couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath, squeezing my eyes shut against the sensation of her warm, fine fingers wrapped around me and the onslaught of unbidden images flooding my mind. Diana sinking onto my cock, her sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening, her lips parting. Diana raising and lowering herself, taking me in again and again, slowly increasing her rhythm until she rode me hard and fast, slamming her hips into mine over and over, chasing her release, her flush spreading down her chest. 

Diana...  _coming._

Her back bowed, her head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat beading along her collarbones and between her bouncing breasts, her hot, wet channel squeezing and milking me until I followed her into oblivion. 

I brought my hands up to cover my eyes as a full body shudder overtook me, the groan that left me sounding foreign to my own ears. I felt as if I’d become lost in a full body immersion in this waking dream. I could feel  _everything_ _._ Her thighstrembling around my hips, her tight walls constricting around me, a fresh flood of wetness lubricating the hot, wet squeeze of her channel around my cock. I could even feel her damn clit, hard and twitching against me as she rode out her orgasm.

I sat up suddenly, the real Diana’s eyes wide and stunned as I pulled her against me, crushing my lips to hers. My tongue delved into her mouth, begging her to let me know. Let me know  _her._

Diana kissed me back, her mouth slackening as she let me take my fill, a low moan humming through her. How could she possibly know that I could never take my fill? That whatever she could give me could never satisfy this hunger that threatened to consume me alive. She pulled away for a breath, even as her hands gripped my biceps tighter, her thighs squeezing my hips, and fresh moisture pooling between her legs. 

“You have no idea,” I started, the words flowing against my will, laving kisses along her neck, behind her ear, along her collarbone, “how much I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you more than I think I’ve ever wanted anything.”

A sharp gasp left her at my words but she recovered quickly, pulling back to look me in the eyes “So fuck me,” she challenged breathily, her hips rocking against me, spreading her wetness all over my lower abdomen. 

My arms banded about her more tightly not letting her lower her pussy onto my length, throbbing just below her. 

“I can’t,” I gritted out, “not yet.”

“You can,” she whispered back, “I want you to.” Her hips started to circle slowly against me. “Matthew,” she murmured teasingly, breathily, “do it.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut again, lowering my head to her shoulder and trying to breathe through it. If this went on for much longer, I was at serious risk of either taking her here and now, consequences be damned, or at the very least, coming against her like some humanteenager, no further incitement required.

I lowered the arm that was banded across her lower back, running my palm over the curve of her backside and delving lower, lower, until I found her wet heat. Diana gasped again, louder this time, her thighs tightening around my torso. I swirled my fingers through her wetness, tipping my head back to look at her face, just as her eyes rolled back. 

“Diana,” I breathed, my fingers playing with her folds, running her juices lazily over her clit as her hips spasmed before running them back down to her entrance, “look at me,” I begged.

She was panting now, and I waited with my fingers stilled against her entrance for her to open her eyes. With what seemed like actual effort, she did. I waited another moment, letting our gazes connect, making sure she was actually seeing me, before pushing two fingers slowly into her channel.

“Matthew!” A shiver ran through me at her cry. 

Christ, it can’t have been longer than twenty minutes since I’d touched her and yet it felt even better than I remembered. The slickness of her walls, her perfect heat. I pumped my fingers leisurely as she relaxed into it, her hips starting to rock, wanting to ride my fingers. With one hand gently braced over the brand on her back, I held her against my chest, stilling her movement while with my other hand I felt my way up further into her channel with every pump of my fingers inside her until I found what I was looking for. Her head had lolled back again.

“Diana,” I reminded her, a warning I wasn’t consciously sure I had intended lacing my tone, “look at me. I want you to see you.”

She stared back at me, a challenge in her eyes. 

“Or what?” 

I smirked back, slowly withdrawing my hand from her pussy. 

Diana quickly grabbed at my bicep, her fingers trailing down towards my hand. “Alright, alright! I understand,” she murmured, a wicked grin on her face. “I’ll be good” she whispered breathily, staring up at me through her lashes.

Something white hot shot through me at the look in her eyes.

I pumped my fingers a few more times before pressing intentionally against the swelling inside her. Her channel clenched, a loud wail leaving her lips. I grinned. 

“Good?”

She nodded, her eyelids drooping.

“Diana,” I warned. Her eyes snapped open to mine again, a lazy smile slowly overtaking her features, even as she panted for air.

God, I wanted to make her mine in every way. That goddamn urge wouldn’t leave me alone. I pressed against the spot inside her again, stroking it with alternately hard and soft strokes, relishing in the responding rock of her hips.

As if possessed by some external force, I moved my middle finger up and down slowly but firmly, tracing the letter _M_ against the swelling inside her. My initial. Once. Twice. Three times. Her hips rocked harder but her eyes remained determinedly on me now, even as a low wail left her. Her pupils were so blown, hardly any blue remained and I could see my own face reflected in their depths.

“God, Matthew, oh my god,” she gasped.

I smiled.

“What are you even doing to me?” her voice was starting to take on a slightly bodiless quality. 

“I’m following what your body’s telling me, _mon coeur_ ,” I rumbled, “It’s showing me what you need. Your blood is calling to me, showing me all of these... secret corners,” I curled my index finger inside her , stroking slowly against a spot we hadn’t explored before and she keened against me. “I’ve been imagining finding them, imagining your reactions since the first time you sat across from me in the Bodleian,” I grinned at the soft gasp that left her at my admission, “your legs around me, my fingers or my tongue deep inside you, stroking you till you screamed. Those fantasies have nothing on the reality of you... your body,” I stroked her backside reverently, running my fingers up her side as she stared deep into my eyes, “and those eyes... _dieu_ , I could drown in them.”

I was suddenly desperate for her to know that only _I_ could make her feel like this. That even though I was making her wait, and she didn’t fully understand the reasons why, that it was still worth it. 

That  _I_ was still worth it. 

“Matthew...” she breathed. She was starting to squirm, frantically pushing her hips down into my hand, her chest heaving against mine.

“Easy,” I murmured against her lips. 

“You’re... teasing me,” she panted, hereyes glazed. 

“Never,” I whispered with a smile. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it. I’ll make it worth it.”

She blinked hard, nodding. “Yessss,” she gritted out through her teeth.

I rose to my knees, raising her with me and laying her on her back, my fingers still pumping inside her. She stretched her back out, arching against the sheets as I watched my fingers disappear inside of her, spellbound. 

“Diana,” I breathed.

Her every movement was magical, seductive, erotic. I was lost in it, willingly submitting to it. 

I lowered my eyes, raking over every inch of her body to where my fingers were deep inside of her. I looked back up at her, watching me watch my fingers pumping, eyes glazed and her brow furrowed. I eased myself between her legs, lowering my chin to her thigh, resting my gaze on her face for a moment. 

She raised herself up onto her elbows to look at me, just as I leaned my head forward to take her clit between my lips. Diana’s cry filled the room as her head fell back against the pillows. The little pearl was hard and swollen as I grazed my teeth over it and felt the beginnings of her climax take hold. I briefly considered easing her back from the edge again for looking away before realising that I could wait no longer myself. The moment felt right. I licked her clit hard, over and over with the flat of my tongue, before tracing my initial onto this most sensitive part of her body with its tip.

_MdCl_

_MdCl_

Her thighs started to shake. I replaced my tongue with my thumb to climb up her body, so turned on I felt strung out. With a shaking hand I gently took her jaw and turned her face towards me. 

“Look at me, Diana,” I begged.

She opened her eyes. The second our gazes connected, her climax racked through her, her body tightening all over, her pussy gripping my fingers, pulling them in deeper. 

“Diana,” I choked out.

Her roar was out of this world. God, I loved that sound. I could hear nothing else for the rest of my life and not complain. 

Concurrent with her roar of pleasure that familar scent of electricity spiked the air around us and I looked up to find an arc of stars shooting through the room before they slowed, suspended above us. I staredup in amazement, but I was more prepared this time. Her orgasm was still rolling through her, my fingers firmly inside her to the hilt. On the next draw, I added a third finger, groaning at the feeling of her walls instantly gripping and drawing them in. This was pure torture.

“Are you ready?” I asked Diana in a strangled voice. 

Her eyes were glazed, but she nodded, not even knowing what I had planned. I bowed my head, humbled by her trust. I was determined to be worthy of it. I shifted down between her legs and spreading them wide in one fluid motion, not bothering to mask my abilities this time, leaning down to lick slowly but firmly at her clit, even as she was still riding out her first orgasm. The reaction was instant. Another orgasm, as hard as the first, thundered through her, as Diana’s arms flung out to the sides to grip the sheets. I fucked her with my fingers through it, licking at her vigorously, until I felt her body start it’s downward descent. I pulled back, watching my fingers inside her, spreading her lips as her pussy quivered around them. 

So beautiful. 

I was dying to see them spread like this around my cock, quivering with pleasure. My cock jolted in response. I leaned forward again and licked her lips around my fingers lovingly, planting soft kisses against her clit over and over again, relishing the aftershocks even as I tried not to overstimulate her. 

I looked up at her. She was watching me with a heat I hadn’t seen before in her eyes. 

“I love your pussy,” I explained, unabashed. “I love every part of you.”

A look of surprise and then abashed pleasure crossed her features in the form of the most delicious pink colouring her cheeks.

My fingers were still deep inside her and with a regretful sigh I withdrew them gently as she squirmed with an audible whimper. I licked them clean before resting my face against her thigh and wrapping my arms around her hips. I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent blended with mine, the smell of sex now hanging heavy in the room around us. A deeply primal sense of satisfaction filled me at the scent. A faint electric odour reminded me to look up as I saw the ceiling now completely covered in tiny golden stars, twinkling and effervescent like bubbles in champagne. 

“It’s a little different this time,” I observed in amazement, “did it feel different?” 

Diana laughed, the sound causing the stars to shimmer. My gaze flicked from her face to the stars and back. 

“Yes, I think I was more conscious of it happening this time,”

“Really?” I asked, fascinated, “When was it? When did you feel it coming on?”

She looked a little abashed. “Uh... well, when I feel like I’m going to come, I can feel the power gathering inside me. It’s simultaneous. I’m not sure I’d be able to stop it, if I’m honest.”

“Why would you want to stop it?” I asked incredulously. “I love it, it’s beautiful.”

“Is it reassuring?” Diana asked with a laugh.

I thought about that for a moment. 

“I suppose it is reassuring. That your body has such a breathtakingly beautiful reaction — in addition to all of your other breathtakingly beautiful reactions. It’s just that this one is ... an exceptionally unusual one.” 

I paused, gathering my words, knowing I hadn’t really answered her question. How to tell her that I was far from needing reassurance of that kind, with the kind of abilities I’d been burdened with for the last millennia and a half? 

“ _Mon coeur_ , the truth is that I’m so finely tuned to your body’s responses now that I can tell if you’re approaching orgasm possibly before even you do.” I chuckled to myself, “That’s probably vanity but it does raise an interesting point. Your climax is actually a chain reaction of events, and I just happen to be able to detect when your body takes the first inexorable step” 

Diana was staring at me. I knew I was showing off - just a little. This sort of preening was usually beneath my dignity but the desire to make her want me as badly as I wanted her was burning under my skin. 

“I can show you next time if you like,” I said, dropping my voice and tracing the tips of my fingers under the curve of her breast. “I can show you all sorts of things.”

Diana blinked sleepy eyes at me. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table which was now showing it was after 1AM.

I pulled her sated body to mine. “Rest now,” I said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and closed her eyes. 

****

I was reading distractedly, propped up against the bed head, my own untapped desire having built up within me until it became almost impossible to ignore, crawling under my skin.

I briefly considered taking a shower and taking the edge off myself before deciding against it - feeling uneasy about doing so in Diana’s childhood home, filled with her relatives both alive and deceased, and in a house that seemed to watch my every move. They seemed to be granting us our privacy here, but there were no guarantees if I left her side.

I looked over at Diana’s slumbering form, warm beneath the covers. I carefully put my book aside and silently lifted the covers and pushed them to one side, revealing her still naked body, warmand languid, which even now stole my breath away. I’d long since fantasised about waking her with my mouth on her, and this seemed as good a time as any.

I sat back on my heels, taking advantage of the quietness of the moment to sink into the sensory bliss of Diana’s presence.

My eyelids grew heavy, instinctively wanting to close to allow my preternatural senses to take over but I fought to keep them open, my eyes roving hungrily across her skin in a way I wouldn’t let myself do when she was awake. 

My erection hardened further. 

I took a deep breath, tasting and savouring the different notes of scent hanging heavy in the room, plucking each aside as I identified them. The herbal and floral scent of the bedding. Old timber and the pulpy scent of paperbacks. The remnants of the electrical charge of Diana’s surge of power. Her willow sap and honeysuckle scent, honeyed and mellow with orgasm and sleep. The heavy scent of sex from our earlier love making, still potent and pervasive in the air. And me. My own scent clinging to her bedding, her skin, marking her face, her breasts, her legs, her belly, her sex. My stomach clenched, the beast inside me looming dark over my conscience.

I finally let my eyes close as I focussed on swallowing the growl rumbling deep in my chest.

_More._

The beast was pushing at my insides - goading me. I took a shaky breath.

_More._

I ran my fingers gently over the curve of her knee, my eyes flicking up to her face. Diana didn’t stir. I turned my hand, running my palm along the length of her calf muscle, from the back of her knee to her ankle and up again. Diana instinctively shifted so she was flat on her back, one hand splayed low on her stomach, head turned to the side, the leg I’d been caressing bent at the knee and her foot flat on the bed. I shifted between her calves, still kneeling, pushing my other hand under the opposite knee, spreading her legs apart, watching hungrily as her pink folds spread open like the petals of a flower.

A thrill ran through me as Diana moaned lowly, her back arching slightly as she stretched, stirring gently but still asleep. My head tilted as I watched her face, my hands becoming bolder, running down the backs of her thighs and back up towards the underside of her knees.

She stretched further, her hands slowly skimming over her own body before drifting to a stop, one hand over her breast, the other curved low over her hipbone, her legs spread and her head turned to one side, as if suspended in her pleasure. I watched mesmerised as the hand over her breast twitched slightly before her fingers, slowly and with a feather light touch, circled her nipple. Her other hand skated low over her stomach, her fingers flexing.

Even in her sleep, she was killing me. 

A low groan escaped from deep in my chest as I let the fingers of both of my hands drift shakily down the backs of her legs, pausing at the curve of her ass, before sweeping lightly across, in towards her sex and back out to the outsides of her thighs, over and over again. Gooseflesh erupted along the sensitive skin, chasing my touch.

To my fascination, an unfurling plume of the scent of her desire lifted from her skin at that moment, followed by a fresh flood of moisture pooling just inside her sex before visibly wetting it. I looked up to her face. Almost unbelievably, she was  still asleep. This was quickly turning into the most erotic fantasy I never knew I’d had - Diana, unconsciously coming into arousal, submitting to her body’s demands, while I watched. 

My throbbing cock ached, tapping against my belly and I took it in hand, the ghost of relief flooding me while I stroked absently with one hand. My other hand continued to stimulate the skin high up on the inside and underside of her thigh, where it joined the curve of her bottom. Diana stretched again, her touch more purposeful, plucking harder at her nipple as she hissed, goose flesh rising in a wave down her torso and racing down her legs towards me. Her hips shifted restlessly, chasing my fingers . She moaned, a little frustrated sigh escaping her lips. I released my cock as I surged forward, hovering over her, torn between helping her along and waiting to see how she would take care of herself. Her heels pulled back towards her hips, her feet pointing as her toes dragged along the bedding, her legs spreading even wider and her whole body slowly going into tension. 

My curiosity won out and I watched ravenously as her fingers inched lower over her pubic bone and down towards her pussy, her entrance quivering minutely in anticipation. 

_Fuck yes_.

Her other hand continued to play with her breast, alternating between cupping it andcircling and plucking at the nipple. I looked up at her face. Her brows were pinching together in concentration, her wet lips parting, her eyes still shut. 

Her fingers finally reached her sex, pushing her outer folds apart as she sought her clit and my mouth flooded with saliva at the sight. The fingers of my other hand dug into my thigh, trying to hold myself back as I grit my teeth. Diana’s fingers circled slowly, dipping into the wetness at her entrance to spread her creamy essence all over her sex till her fingers were slipping against it. 

Her hips were undulating in earnest now, her head thrown back, her mouth open in a long, low moan. 

“Matthew,” she whispered, and I froze. My eyes darted back up to her face but her head was thrown back, eyes still shut. 

The beast inside me roared with pride - my body now shaking with the effort to hold myself in place. I licked my lips, tasting the molecules of desire hanging heavy in the air, wishing I could lap at those juices, drink them in, use my tongue to mimic what her fingers were doing to herself. Her blood song was calling to me, reaching for me.

As if under a spell, I was drawn further over her, hovering over her midsection on my hands, shaking with the effort to leave her be. Suddenly her eyes opened, connecting instantly with mine.

“Matthew,” she croaked desperately, reaching for me. “Please, please Matthew,” she sobbed.

I lowered my weight onto her, our voices crying out in unison in relief at the sensation. Her fingers were still circling below, her arm wedged between us as she trembled. Her orgasm had taken hold and I had one shot at pushing her higher and into oblivion. She was so aroused the air was crackling around us, a development I filed away to examine later. I captured her lips and kissed her deeply, my tongue delving into her mouth, a growl ripping through me as I sucked and massaged her tongue with mine.

Her body was shaking now, her skin slick with perspiration, her thighs quaking around my hips. I reached down pushed her hand away and slowly pushed two fingers deep into her channel, not even needing to ask what she wanted. Diana cried out as her back arched and her head flew back into the pillow. 

She clung to my shoulder with one hand while to my shock, the wet fingers of her other hand wrapped around my length and she began pumping in time to the thrusts of my hand. 

My head dropped to her shoulder as I shuddered.

On the next draw I raised my thumb to her clit, pushing purposefully into her, hard and slow, over and over again with my hand until I felt the tension creep back in to her limbs, her thighs shaking. Her orgasm racked through her in one hit, fewer warnings this time. Her grip around my cock tightened and I followed her over, ropes of semen covering her fist and stomach where she lay beneath me, the high still thrumming through her body. 

I fucked her through her orgasm with my fingers, gathering my strength while gentling my touch slowly until she was nearly off the high before bending down and sucking hard on her clit, just once. 

Diana screamed as a second orgasm thundered through her body, as I stroked at that spot inside her pushing the intensity even higher. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god” she chanted, “oh GOD! Matthew!”

She grabbed at my biceps desperately, her head touching my shoulder. I fucked her through it relentlessly, before easing her down in tandem with her body’s call.

It was only then that I remembered to look up and found the effervescent stars had multiplied, brightening the room even further. 

I slumped back onto the bed, sated and spent. 

There were long minutes of silence then, punctuated only by our panting breaths. I locked eyes with Diana, before lowering my face to hers, within touching distance, letting her taste if she wanted. Diana surged up the tiny distance, lapping at my lips and seeking entry to my mouth. I opened readily, stroking her tongue with mine. Diana moaned lowly. After a moment, she pulled away, eyes flicking up to the twinkling display above us.

“It’s so bright in here now, no one will be sleeping,” Diana commented casually.

“Good, thank fuck for that,” I exclaimed, my hands roving over her body again. 

The blood rushed to Diana’s cheeks, travelling down her chest as I stared shamelessly.

“How do you do doubles like that every time?” she asked breathlessly.

I smiled ruefully. “Call it an acquired skill. The more I learn about your body, the easier it is to do things like that on purpose.”   
  


“Wow,” Diana breathed, silently contemplative for a few moments. “Well, it’s your turn next time.”

“I don’t think so,” I retorted. “I’m just getting started. That was probably one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen, you, touching yourself in your sleep and calling my name.”

Diana flushed. “Don’t change the subject”

“I’m not,” I challenged, changing it anyway, “I’m just letting you know that I’m going to want to see you do that for me, and soon, when you know I’m watching.” 


End file.
